Many recreational boats are intended for a primary use, such as use as a fishing boat or as a runabout. Specialized deck arrangements for each of these uses differ, depending on where and what type of seats are most appropriate or desirable for the chosen activity. Configuration of a boat for one primary activity may decrease the boat's usefulness for a second activity. For example, a fishing boat may desirably have a raised front deck which serves as a casting platform and includes a leaning post or a raised pedestal seat. Such a front deck arrangement reducing the utility of the boat used as a runabout, such as for water skiing or other water sports. A boat configured for these activities may desirable include a front deck footwell with passenger seats on either side of the footwell.
Improvements to boat decks to permit multiple configurations for different activities are desirable.